~An C, an U and an M~
Ya Minna! I am new to this fandom wikia! I am MysteryWriter, you can call me Mystery~! And i don't want an account so i'll do it this way! I hope you'll read my fanfics! Please note that this is a VERY 'yaoi fanfic and it involves mature content so read on your own risk! Anyways, have fun! ''Some days earlier... You don't understand, Mamoru... Quit Sakka! Quit it! Desu Boreaku! ''Sleed screamed against Mamoru in hatred, while Eska kept firing bullets completely made of '''Dark Fire, ''into Sleed's '' Death Break''. ''Mamoru was trying to stop it with his new Hissatsu, '''Omega the Hand. Mistrene Callous "Calls"' '''just stood watching them, using all their power. Calls was charging his Hissatsu '''Wind Shoot, while Sleed then goed into the attack again, and started doing the same as Eska. While the fire kept growing stronger, the flames kept getting bigger, and while Calls was about to shoot his Wind Shoot 'he got blown away by the fire. But it didn't seem to bother Eska, neither Sleed. They kept firing, without giving a shit about their friend, who layed injured and halfburned down... ''Day of today Eska, i'm going to visit Calls. He's probably on the beach and still mad on us, but i need to talk him... Sleed goes against Eska, wanting to visit his best friend. He had a feel of guilt. ''Fine, go visit the runaway. The weakling that left. ''Sleed wanted to punch Eska. But instead, he goed right away. He couldn't stand any longer with his best friend, no, even more, hating him. He felt beyond friendship for Calls. He always tried to hid it because he shames himself. But after what he did to him now, he couldn't forgive himself. Never. He ignored his injured friend. Maybe by accident, he didn't do anything about it. He felt like he couldn't pay him back. Sleed searched around the beach for hours, but found nothing yet. He was worrying about his friend and didn't know when he would see him again. Or, if, he ever would see him again. He was heated out by the sun and didn't had anything to drink, but he didn't care. All he cared for about now was to see the only one he ever felt love for again. No matter if it would take weeks, months, or even years, he'd do anything to see Calls again. He at least wanted to apology to him. Anything to hear his sweet voice ever again. ''"'We'll always stays friends!". His voice was still in Sleed's head. He could never forget how they met. ''8 Years before the event of the FF Arc... Slee-kun! Slee-kun! Look at my new moves! ''Calls said to Sleed as he practised his new move. Sleed watched with enthusiasm to his best friend. ''Wow Calls, you're really a good player! ''Sleed said back. They had much fun in playing soccer. But then it all happened. A car accident. ''Calls! Calls! Are you okay?! ''Sleed shouted to his injured friend. Blood all over the place. Sleed had deep tears, and Calls was unconscious. ''Out of the way, kid! ''A medic shouted, pushing Sleed away, and taking Calls to the hospital. ''Five days later, in the hospital... Hey Calls, it's me... ''Sleed entered the room, still with tears. ''I know you probably can't hear or feel anything now... but i'm here for you... anytime you need me... ''Sleed started talking with a soft voice. His emotions were more clear then ever. All he wanted now is for his friend to wake up. He had never been so sad. He would give his live for his younger friend. But he knew he couldn't do anything. Nothing that could make him feel better. He started crying as he sat down next to his unconscious friend. ''Please... what can i do to wake up... you're my best friend... my only friend... my... love... ''The young Sleed mumbled into himself, not knowing what he was about to do. He leaned his body over the edge of the hospital bed, and he kissed Calls softly on his lips. ''I love you.... ''Sleed mumbled in himself, crying. ''And i can't imagine a world without you... ''Sleed was obviously super sad. The love of his life, and the only one who understanded him, layed down unconscious. ''Today, after hours of searching... Who's up? ''A calm and sweet voice said to Sleed. He immediatly noticed who it was. ''Calls... It's me... ''Sleed said calmly to his friend, which he finally had found. '' What are... you doing here... shouldn't you ignore me like everyone does? ''Calls said with a sad tone. I'm sorry... Please.. forgive me... Sleed was sad too. ''Calls... come on... can you give me a second chance? ''Sleed thought that his friend would never forgive him anymore. '' It's just like back then... you do whatever it takes to try to make me happy again... just like back then... ''Calls talked softly. Sleed never had such a good friend. Never someone else who could make him smile as Calls could. ''Back then? ''Sleed asked carefully. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. ''8 Years ago... i know you visited me everyday... ''Sleed suddenly turned away ''Y-Yeah, that's what friends do right..? ''Sleed asked him wondering. ''What do you mean then? ''Sleed finished what he wanted to say. It was quiet for a while. But then suddenly, Sleed and calls looked eachother in the eyes. ''I know what you said back then. I know what you did... ''Calls stopped talking then. ''S-Sorry... ''Sleed said in a dramatic way. ''Why are you sorry? ''Calls asked silently. ''There is no need to be sorry. ''Calls smiled gently. ''N-No need..? Can you explain it a bit more... ''Sleed asked back silently. They both leaned down to eachother and kissed. ''C-Calls... ''Sleed strumbled out. ''W-Why...? Didn't you hate me..? ''Calls kissed him again without answering, they layed down on the beach. As the sun took down, it came beyond kissing... ''The next morning... ''Hey... Calls... you know what..? ''Sleed talked calm as his clothes layed down on a rock, while he layed next to Calls relaxed, with a pleased smile on his face. ''Yeah? ''Calls answered calmly with his sweat voice as always.''I love you. ''Sleed replied, as they kissed again, in the light of the sun, being together happily... ''The End -Mystery Category:MysteryWriter